Theós
by to B continued
Summary: Baekhyun menikmatinya. Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol memberikan candu tersendiri baginya. Beribu pujaan dihantarkannya seirama dengan kecupan singkat di dahinya oleh Chanyeol. Namun dengan segera rintihan kesakitan Chanyeol menyadarkannya. Mimpi buruk sebenarnya baru saja dimulai. CHANBAEK with another EXO official pair. BL.


Baekhyun menikmatinya. Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol memberikan candu tersendiri baginya. Beribu pujaan dihantarkannya seirama dengan kecupan singkat di dahinya oleh Chanyeol. Ia bahagia, benar-benar bahagia saat kata-kata cinta terucap dengan indah dari bibir sang lelaki terkasih. Namun dengan segera rintihan kesakitan Chanyeol menyadarkannya. Mimpi buruk sebenarnya baru dimulai.

* * *

 **Theós**

 **a EXO's fanfiction**

 **storyline by: to B continued**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

″Kejar dia!"

Suara teriakan terdengar menggema disusul derap langkah yang menambah suasana mencekam malam itu. Tampak seorang lelaki berlari membelah keheningan malam itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat didapatinya jalan didepannya merupakan jalan buntu.

″Menyerahlah."

Bersamaan dengan itu sesuatu yang terasa dingin menempel pada tengkuknya. Laki-laki tersebut membalikkan badannya dan dengan segera meloncati lelaki lain yang berada dibelakangnya tadi. ″Kau serius berifikir bahwa aku akan mati?" kekehnya pelan. Dengan cepat kuku tajamnya terhuyung untuk mengoyak tubuh lawannya ─namun untungnya sang lawan dapat menghindar sehingga hanya menyisakan luka sayatan diperut bagian kirinya.

Kris terhuyung seraya memegang perutnya yang nyeri. Kris merasakan organ pencernaannya seolah tercabik dan hancur. Ia mendesis dan mengarahkan Trisula yang dibawanya ditangan kiri kearah lelaki lain yang sedang menjilat kuku panjang dengan tetesan darah diujungnya.

 _Menjijikkan._

″Ada apa? Mulai takut denganku, eh?" lelaki tersebut berjalan santai mendekati Kris lalu menyentuh ujung Trisula yang seolah menantangnya. ″Kenapa sepertinya para dewa membenciku, ya?" tanyanya jenaka dan dengan cepat tubuhnya melentur saat dirasakan senjata tersebut mengeluarkan petir kearahnya. Perutnya berdenyut hebat merasakan aliran petir dari Trisula tersebut sedikit demi sedikit mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ia menatap berang Kris yang tersenyum samar kearahnya. ″Sialan!" umpatnya.

Dan dengan kecepatan luar biasa cakarnya kembali bekerja mengoyak tubuh Kris dengan kesetanan. Ia kembali mengerang saat Trisula milik lelaki berambut pirang tersebut menghunus kearah dadanya. Tidak sampai disitu, Trisula tersebut mengoyak tubuhnya lebih dalam dan menciptakan luka dengan diameter yang cukup lebar. Kris tertawa mengejek disusul dengan darah yang mulai merembas dengan deras dari luka cakaran yang ia dapatkan.

″Kau fikir…aku akan membiarkan kau hidup, eh _Alpha_? Aku akan membawamu mati bersamaku!" ujarnya seraya mengalirkan petir pada Trisula yang masih menancap ditubuh lelaki lainnya. Dan erangan kesakitan lelaki tersebut mengantarkan Kris pada tidur panjang dengan senyum kemenangan dibibirnya.

* * *

 **Kepingan Satu: Dewa dan Iblis.**

″Ini benar-benar indah!" Luhan menatap bingung kearah sahabatnya yang tidak berhenti mengomentari pemandangan disekitarnya. Ia mengedikkan bahunya lalu kembali mengamati beberapa tanaman yang ia temui.

″Baek─ serius!" mata rusanya mendelik sebal pada sahabatnya yang sedari tadi memecahkan konsentrasinya. Sedangkan lelaki yang lebih kecil tertawa pelan menanggapi kerutan 'tak suka di dahi Luhan. ″Aku benci anak Zeus," dengusnya sebal lalu kembali pada kegiatan awalnya. Sahabatnya merengut lalu menarik buku catatan milik Luhan. ″Aku lebih tidak suka anak Hades yang sok sibuk ini! Kau tahu? Menyenangkan berada diatas Olympus dan melihat Yunani yang indah ini. Kau seharusnya ikut bermain bersamaku, Lu!" rengeknya seraya menarik baju yang dikenakan Luhan.

″Astaga! Berhenti menggangguku, sialan!" hardiknya murka seraya melemparkan bola api ─yang untungnya dapat dihindari oleh si kecil. ″Berhenti kau, Iblis!" teriaknya murka yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa renyah oleh si lelaki bertubuh mungil.

Baekhyun berlari menjauhi puncak Olympus seraya tertawa senang sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena menabrak seorang wanita yang kebetulan berdiri didepannya. ″A-ah!" ringisnya pelan seraya mengelus dahinya yang berdenyut sakit. ″Baekhyun! Berhenti bermain! Astaga, anak ini." dengus wanita itu saat didapatinya Baekhyun yang merupakan tersangka dari insiden kecil barusan. Lelaki itu sendiri hanya tersenyum jenaka dan kembali berteriak saat punggungnya merasakan panasnya api yang mulai membaar kulitnya.

Tunggu─ api?

″Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun meringis. Luhan benar-benar anak Hades yang kejam.

.

.

″Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan jangan mengerjai Luhan. Lihat akibatnya," Baekhyun meringis lalu merengut sebal. ″Sehun, Luhan dan emosinya benar-benar menyeramkan!" Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu membalut luka bakar di punggung Baekhyun dengan beberapa ramuan tumbuhan. ″Selesai."

Baekhyun menggumamkan terima kasih lalu sedikit meregangkan ototnya. ″Ah, aku dengar para _diávolos_ **[1]** kembali berulah. Kali ini apa lagi yang mereka lakukan?" Sehun mendesah pelan, sedikit mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut karena mengejar sang diávolos selama semalaman suntuk tanpa istirahat. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali serangan 'tak teduga yang menjadikan tanah para dewa menjadi sangat mencekam. Korban yang berjatuhan bukan hanya dari pihak para dewa tetapi manusia juga ikut menjadi korban dari penyerangan akhir-akhir ini.

"Penyerangan pada Poseidon menjadi yang terburuk kali ini. Mereka bahkan membunuh lebih dari lima keturunan Poseidon hanya dalam satu malam. Aku jadi khawatir, apa motif mereka melakukan penyerangan ini?" Sehun menghela nafas, kasar. "Saudaraku dibantai begitu juga dengan keturunan lain. Walupun tidak separah Kris tapi─ Baek, maaf." Sedikit merutuki mulutnya yang lancang karena mengungkit luka lama sahabatnya. Wajah Baekhyun mengeras, menahan amarah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mendengus kasar, mencoba menahan perasaan sesak yang kembali menggerogoti dadanya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam Kris pada mereka yang penuh dosa. Aku akan─"

Suara pecahan kaca membuat Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan mulai memasang posisi siaga, diikuti Sehun yang mengambil posisi paling depan dan mendobra pintu yang ada didepannya. Tatapan mereka berpendar penuh siaga dan didetik selanjutnya tatapan mereka melembut saat mendapati tiga teman mereka berdiri didepan pintu.

Disana Luhan dan Chanyeol menatap Jongdae yang meringis pelan seraya memegang pecahan vas yang sudah tidak terlihat bentuknya.

"Jongdae kembali memecahkan benda-benda disekitarnya lagi."

.

.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" sosok yang tengah terbaring di puncak Olympus tersebut menatap seorang lelaki yang duduk didepannya. "Biasa saja." Ia mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali memainkan rambut panjangnya. Mata kelamnya menatap cakar panjang yang masih dipenuhi bercak darah. Sedikit menghirupnya lalu kembali menjilat bekas darah tersebut dengan senyum yang terpatri dibibirnya.

Sosok lain yang berdiri disampingnya mulai duduk dan memainkan helaian rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai diatas rerumputan hijau Olympus. "Darah para dewa memang benar-benar memabukkan. _To agapó._ [2] Aku benar, kan?" ujarnya dengan nada riang.

Sosok disampingnya hanya tersenyum dan membalas seadanya, "Yes, My Lord." Ujarnya seraya memperhatikan langit yang sedikit mendung di siang hari. "Lalu nanti malam apa rencanamu, Yang Mulia?" lelaki yang terbaring mendelik tidak suka kearah lelaki disebelahnya. "Kenapa kau terus saja memanggilku seakan-akan aku ini adalah Tuan-mu?" pertanyaan dengan nada jengkel tersebut mengundang tawa bagi lelaki yang saat ini ikut terbaring di rerumputan Olympus.

 _Nyaman._

"Karena aku bingung harus memanggilmu dengan nama apa sekarang. Apa aku juga harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan _diávolos_ seperti para dewa?"

Sosok yang tengah berbaring hanya mendengus. "Aku benci mereka memanggilku begitu. Eksistensiku sebagai seorang _Alpha_ menjadi terluka."

"Mungkin karena kau membunuh keluarga mereka?"

"Tidak─ tidak. Aku hanya bermain disini tapi mereka menggangguku. Aku hanya memusnahkan para 'kutu' yang mengganggu waktu bermainku. Itu saja." Ia menyentuh cakarnya yang tajam lalu tersenyum. "Aku sangat suka bermain. Apalagi jika bias mengoyak tubuh para dewa. Rasanya menyenangkan." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum kekanakan.

Lagi, sosok disampingnya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu mari mencari mainan baru untukmu, My Majesty."

"Tentu saja."

.

.

Bersambung…

[1] Devil.

[2] Aku menyukainya.

Adakah yang penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Smut dan beberapa adegan pertarungan mungkin akan dimulai dari chapter depan.


End file.
